Thunder
by Dragon's Maiden Slave
Summary: Sesshomaru is struggling to let his adoptive daughter, Rin grow up. his mate supports Rin's decission but when life comes at them, will Rin and her chosen knight be able to handle the growing pressure? Book 2 out of 3! R&R My dears!
1. Chapter 1

_**Thunder….**_

10/27/2013 11:17pm

* * *

Rin was of course under her bed at the loud booming noise. She covered her ears and curled over her knees in a trembling manner.

"Princess?" a silky voice called out. Her one legged friend was standing by her friend. The wooden artificial leg stood out quite well but Ayumu wasn't ashamed of his leg. In fact he was proud of it! He had let Rin paint it for him, under the condition she did the very best she could.

And it was a splendid paint job! It was solid white with gold trimming the top. She had painted red swirls mixed with the gold to cascade down from the trimming so they seemed to bleed out of the trimming. He constantly bragged to soldiers and servants alike about how special it was.

"Ayumu!" the girl scurried out of her hiding spot and wrapped her arms around his. The soldier chuckled and held her tightly.

"Rin…I promised you that nothing would hurt you. And least of all thunder!" he chuckled into her hair. He hand ran up and down her spine in a soothing manner as he held her protectively.

"Ayumu! In the hallway! Now!" another masculine voice thundered. Rin 'eeped' and peeked at the voice. A very angry looking Sesshomaru met her questioning gaze. Slowly released the maimed soldier and sat back on her bed, jumping with another clap of thunder.

Ayumu waltzed past Sesshomaru with his head held up and marched. A few moments later the Western Land's Lord exited behind him.

"What do you think you are doing in this Sesshomaru's daughter's room?!" he hissed in a quietly calm voice that could just hint at the true storm waiting to be released. Ayumu got the hint. Tread carefully or lose his head.

"I was merely checking in on the princess, sir. I remembered how frightened of these storms and as her best friend, I felt the need to see if she needed company." Ayumu said making sure not to give into Sesshomaru. Boy, did the western lord take his fatherly job seriously.

"No! You are her guard! This Sesshomaru will tell you only once, so listen very closely." Sesshomaru closed the gap between the two males and fixed the smaller youkai in a firm gaze.

"Do Not Get Close To This Sesshomaru's Daughter."

"To late sir."

The door opened and Rin stepped out of the door. Her hair swung past her thighs and was brushed behind one ear. Her large doe like eyes fixed her gaze on her father and best friend. A slight frown crossed her pretty lips.

"Daddy….is there a problem?" she asked softly.

"No Rin. Ayumu was just going back to his rooms. Come, Rin. Your mother awaits you in the living room. We will play card games to pass the time." Sesshomaru held his hand out and his thirteen year old daughter lightly took it. Her gown was a light orange with yellow swirls in it caught the glow of the torches in the hallways.

"Alright! Good night Ayumu-kun!" and then she was off down the hall way with her overly protective father.

Ayumu sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had been there since Rin was a young child. He had been there for her every time she cried and when she was happy. And to say that Ayumu was smitten was an understatement. One way or another he would gain Lord Sesshomaru's approval for Rin's hand in marriage when she was old enough.

But could a princess marry a Royal guard?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N i'm so sorry it took forever to write this! i had lots of things going on, and slight writters block. but here it is! don't hurt me! i love you all! R&R!

D.M.S

* * *

Kagome had her feet propped up on a velvet covered footrest as Shippo read to her from a scroll. A cheery fire snapped and popped in the large fireplace. Fire always reminded her of the time that Inuyasha and his mate, kikyo, had burnt down her hut. That was before she married the Lord of the Western Lands. Now she had nothing left to worry about.

Well actually, that was a lie.

Her husband, mate, paced in front of her. Her daughter sat with her back to the fire as she embroidered some handkerchief.

"What has you so agitated, Sessho?" kagome waved a hand for Shippo to wait. The boy marked his spot and then glanced up to figure it out also. Sesshomaru paused as everyone in his little family looked at him oddly.

"It is nothing. Keep reading, Shippo." he sat in his favorite chair and rested his arms on the arm rest wearily. Rin gave him an odd look and then looked back at her embroidering. Shippo was about to start reading again when Rin threw her sewing down.

"Rin?" kagome asked concerned.

"Daddy, do you have a problem with Ayumu and I being friends?" she demanded as she stood, placing her embroidery in the assigned basket.

"Do not bother yourself with this Rin. " Sesshomaru waved his hand dismissively.

"No, I will be bothered. You don't like me and Ayumu being friends and I want to know why!" Rin placed her hands on her hips as she stood in front of the fire.

"Rin." He stared in a warning tone.

"Rin, sweetheart, don't push him like that. If he wants to answer he will." Kagome eyed her daughter then her husband. Shippo just blinked tiredly. The clock struck 9:30 pm.

"Darlings, why don't you go and get ready for bed?" Sango and Miroku appeared to usher the children away. Shippo never fought going to bed since he started training with Sesshomaru. The work of becoming a man and a warrior took its toll on him. Rin though pouted as Sango herded her out of the room.

"So…..what happened?" kagome asked as soon as the children left, leaving just kagome and her husband.

"This Sesshomaru, found Ayumu in Rin's room." He growled.

"So?" Ayumu was allowed in Rin's room before. What was the difference?

"So, he was _Holding _her! This Sesshomaru can NOT allow this! She is a princess and he is just a guard! He over stepped the boundaries when he did that!" he started ranting but kagome shut him up when she sealed her lips over his. After a few seconds she pulled away, satisfied when he stayed quite.

"And I was a commoner and you are the Lord the West….our story is not much different. They actually have it better off. What really bothers you about this?" she questioned as she sat sideways in his lap. He repositioned her so that her legs hung off the side of the chair and her head was cradled against his chest.

"…" he couldn't quite place it but he just wanted to rip into Ayumu now!

"Is it because Rin is your daughter and you don't want to see her grow up? Do you still view her as a little child?" Kagome questioned again.

"She has grown and now has some traits of a young lady. How can anyone see her as a young child?" he kissed kagome's temple as he stared at the fire.

"I know I have a hard time remembering that my young ones are almost grownup…. You do realize that by time she is 18 we must find her a husband… if not sooner. The other day, I was talking to Lady Eriona and her daughter is getting ready for her own wedding. Seanna is only 15, Sesshy…" kagome's voice was soft.

"This is wrong….it's wrong. This Sesshomaru cannot comprehend how any parent can do that to their child. This one looks at Rin and sees how happy she is. No, we cannot destroy that happiness and marry her off. We can Not do that." Sesshomaru spoke lowly.

"Sesshomaru….what if Ayumu makes her happy? He is not a prince, granted, but Rin is not interested in social status or wealth. That's not how we raised her. What if he truly loves her? I'm sure he does, though. Ayumu is a good boy." Kagome ran a finger down his jaw to his chin, then lightly gripped his chin to pull him back down to her mouth. She had enough of him staring at that blasted fire!

"So then you support them, wife?" Sesshomaru asked with narrowed eyes. But she knew he wasn't really angry with her.

"No. I support whatever decision you make but I only wish Rin to be happy." She sealed her lips over his again.

"I know you will try to make the best possible decision and I trust that. I love you so much!" she whispered into his ear. All the kisses and slow touches were getting to him now and so he stood, carrying his mate, and left to their chambers. He would come to a conclusion later, when he isn't busy…

"This Sesshomaru loves you as well, kagome..."


	3. Chapter 3

Rin woke up early. Stars still dotted the sky and twinkled in the early morning chill. She glanced at her lantern and based on the level of oil in the glass bulb, it had to have been around 3 in the morning.

Perfect.

She slipped out of her bed and pulled a dark brown gown over her head. She laced up the back herself, a very hard task with those silly gowns! When she was dressed she pulled on some thick boots and grabbed her black riding cloak. It would stave off the chill. She put several pillows under her covers just in case she wasn't back before the maids came to check on her.

Quickly she crept out into the completely dark hallway and crept past her brother's room and down another hall. She glanced down her parent's hallway, her stomach churned with nervousness, and then she ran on her tip toes without making a noise out to the gardens. She let out her breath as she kept running to the end of the gardens. She looked around making sure no one was going to see her, and then she was out. She had crawled under the fence and was now dashing towards the forest to get on the path to the village. By time she would make it there, the village would be awake and working.

Giggling, she ran a head, oblivious to the eyes watching her.

The sound of someone dashing madly through the woods caught her attention. She crouched a bit suddenly noticing how very alone she was. She looked over her shoulder and saw a black shape racing towards her. With a scream, she turned and ran as fast as she could. Now she understood why her father wouldn't let her go. The rain from last night made the ground slick and she lost her footing. A scream tore its way out of her slender throat and pierced the night sky.

She scrambled to get back up and run but a larger body flung its self on top of her.

"Princess!" a familiar voice shouted. She looked over her shoulder up at the person who pinned her down. Ayumu's piercing eyes gazed into her own.

"Ayumu! Oh Ayumu!" she began to cry hysterically.

"What are you doing? I thought you were a thief carting off things! You could have been hurt! Come on! Before your father wakes up, let's get you home." he started to get up but then a firm grip came onto the back of his neck.

"You wasted your breath explaining things to the wench, soldier. We will take the princess, thank you." A hard voice said above his body.

Rin's scream tore through his ear as darkness engulfed him.

* * *

Rin struggled against her captors and lashed out with her delicate feet. Ayumu's crumpled body kept flashing in her mind and made her desperate to get away.

"Cease this struggling or we will kill you!" one of the bandits ordered. But she paid him no heed and kept trying to wiggle off the back of the horse.

"When my father finds me he will kill you all! That is if I don't!" Rin threatened, tears spilling out of her large eyes. One of the bandit's hands quickly snaked out and grabbed her face roughly and pulled her head up closer to his own and his hardened eyes gazed into her own.

"Oh you will kill us all will you?" he asked roughly, Rin faltered in her heated glare. She could not kill anyone…that was not how she is. She is a nurturer, not a murderer.

"No, little girl, I don't think you could do much of anything but bring us pleasure and gold. Eh?" he jeered. At that her eyes widened and she began the struggle to get away again.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! I DEMAND YOU LET ME GO! IM A PRINCESS YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME!" she screamed. The same bandit back handed her. She was shocked. She had never been physically hurt before in her life other than when she was just a tyke.

"So you would rather we hurt other girls cause they aren't princesses? Just think of it this way, your saving some other 'Poor' wenches life. Not that we care, one way or another we will have our way and when we are done, we will just throw you away. Your title means nothing other than a bigger pay. Do you understand now, child?" the bandit jeered again. Her cheek smarted but her heart felt heavier. Had she wished this on someone else? That was wrong…and with that realization, she stopped struggling. She had to think about this and what she could do to keep her virginity and also escape these cruel men. She did not want to become a slave nor did she want any other poor girl to become a slave.

Pleased with himself, the bandit returned to traveling. The mental attack he had just used would subdue the girl and keep her easier to work with. They knew her weakness now, and could use a number of female slaves at their disposal to train the girl right.

All they had to do is break her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru woke up in his wife's, his mate's, embrace. Everything seemed perfect. That is until loud banging sounded on his door. With an angry growl, the great diayoukai pulled himself out of bed and slipped a robe on over his sleeping shorts.

"What is it?" he barely suppressed the urge to rip the persons head off.

"M-my Lo-lord, Princess Rin is Missing!" a frightened maid trembled in front of his door.

"Where is Soldier Ayumu?!" his eyes widen and he fought back the urge to rush to her room.

"He is no were to be found either my lord!" the maid wailed. Oh she was so fired!

But instead of his raging anger being directed on her, the door slammed shut and she heard him rummaging around his room. The lady's soft sleepy tone asking him what was going on and then the door was open again.

The western lord stormed his own castle, flinging doors open and searching for Rin. Servants scurried about peeping into every nook and cranny until everyone was exhausted and the firm conclusion that Rin wasn't in the castle came to Sesshomaru.

Summoning his cloud, he flew about the castle searching. Guards paced about searching the gardens and stables and any other outdoor place. Although Sesshomaru didn't believe his daughter was so foolish he still searched outside of the walls. Why would his beloved little girl wonder away? Was she that angry with him? They had had worse fights in their lifetime together. It couldn't be that. Who would dare steal away the princess of the western lands though?

The gleam of armor caught his attention from in between some branches. Quickly he descended and came across the prone form of Ayumu.

'Ayumu was attacked when he and Rin tried to elope! Where is Rin then!' he thought hard. Quickly he grabbed up the unconscious man and flew back to the castle. The wind must have helped some because Ayumu let out a low moan.

* * *

Rin whimpered in pain as another blow descended onto her shoulders.

"Now, pour the sake right!" Hiroki demanded, for the fifth time. Again, Rin reached out her trembling fingers and tried to pour a perfect bowl of sake and serve it. This time she got the amount right in the bowl but when she lifted the cup to hand it to Hiroki, her hands shook too much and she dropped it on him. In horror, she watched the wet stain spread across his tunic.

"You insolent little girl!" he screamed. Jumping to her feet, she quickly ran from him only to run straight into a wall. Falling back on her rear, she held her face to ease the pain. Before an even a few second passed, Hiroki had scooped her up and tossed her into a bamboo cage.

"P-please!" she stuttered "It was an accident! Please!"

Seeming not to hear her, the large man flung a blanket over the small cage, engulfing her in total darkness. She knew the punishment already. She would stay in the cage for several hours. In the dark, cramped up. She was hungry from missing breakfast and possibly lunch already. She couldn't tell how long she had been with the brutes. They wanted to sell her quickly but first they needed to break her.

"Daddy! Someone help me!" she screamed through the blanket. A sharp crack sounded on the side of the cage and the command to shut up rang in her ears. With a muffled sob she drew her knees to her chest making herself even cramped but right now she didn't care. She wanted the comfort of holding herself.

'Daddy, please hurry! Please let him believe Ayumu!' she thought as she laid trembling in the dark.

The dark terrified her.


End file.
